The present invention relates to a spanning beam structure adapted in particular to the clearing of breaches by vehicles such as armoured vehicles of the Engineer Corps and a system for transporting, on a vehicle, of at least two bridging spanning beams adapted to the clearing of breaches and for depositing spanning beams over or above breaches from the vehicle.
There are already known systems allowing to deposit a spanning beam of short length or of greater length after endwise assembly of two or three spanning beams of short lengths from a vehicle. These known systems however are of an extremely complex and sophisticated design and involve a relatively large overhang or cantilever of a launching girder with respect to the vehicle upon the depositing of spanning beams, which overhang or cantilever has to be taken up by suitable means further increasing the bulk or size and the complexity of the system. Moreover the structure of each one of the spanning beams used in these known systems is complicated too and leads to a relatively great mass or weight of spanning beam.